Squalo's Surprise
by tehf.dog
Summary: Warning: XS MPreg! Rated T for Squalo's colourful vocabulary :3 Squalo ends up having to go it alone but will he always be? Will get fluffy later on guys, trust me :3 onesided XS, X27, eventual XS, BL etc, etc Don't like, please don't read -  -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not personally a big fan of MPreg buuuut when you're listening to music and you get savagely attacked by rabid plot bunnies, as a fangirl you kinda have to go through with it XD **

**Pairings: XS (duh) and maybe a hint of BelFran if I feel like it later**

**Warnings: Yeah, nothing too graphic 'cause I'm still too much of a prude to write a_Lemon_ *cue dramatic music* **

Squalo was pissed. As we all know, this isn't entirely uncommon but _goddammit_ the pizza guy was late and the eight month old monstrosity inside of him wanted its pepperoni, squid and celery dish and it wanted it _now_. He rubbed his tummy and cursed humanity in general as the baby kicked inside of him, seemingly noticing its father's displeasure and happily adding its own two cents worth to the dilemma. Finally, after what seemed like a life time of waiting (but was actually only around twenty minutes), the doorbell of Squalo's surprisingly up market apartment rang. To Squalo and his eternally hungry progeny, it sounded like the bells of heaven ringing out and promising a tasty, but not necessarily healthy, meal and a chance to get some well needed rest afterwards.

After Squalo had paid for the food, having bit back a response to the overly cheerful "there you go miss!" that he had received from the adolescent dropout that had delivered it, he slumped down onto his a couch and tucked in to his meal. It was much easier for him to just go along with the female vibe while he had a stomach the size of a beach ball, he got fewer awkward looks from cashiers and the like when he didn't correct them. It was hard enough just being a single soon-to-be parent, he didn't want to wind up as a government experiment because some piece of trash blabbed to the entire bar about the "pregnant dude" who bought five liters of Mountain Dew and an extra large packet of Oreos from him yesterday.

He was also glad he didn't have to deal with his trash boss, who was the only real reason he was in the position he was, because _really_, what had he expected from the cruel hearted man he had fallen for, and slept around with, who was himself hopelessly in love with the fragile trash tenth, who in turn was completely oblivious. It was something out of a fucking Shakespearian tragedy, except Juliet wasn't male, or pregnant, oh and Romeo loved her _back_. Can't forget that little detail. He still remembers Xanxus' reaction to his pregnancy when he had finally worked up the courage to tell him, "get rid of the fucking thing". Lovely. Xanxus really had a way with words that left you feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside (sarcasm). After Xanxus had given his child savage bat he decided it was probably best for the both of them if they left quickly and quietly. So they did. And now he was living in an apartment in a quiet part of Venice, with a big, fat bank account and a little miracle on the way. He had never been so fucking miserable.

Having finished his pizza he stood up with much difficulty and made his way to his bedroom where he flopped down on his bed and listened to the sounds of his next-door neighbor and their wife arguing about which colour they should paint the kitchen. Who cares if egg-shell blue would clash with the crockery? How he longed to get his sword and end the both of them but unfortunately, if he saw their blood and got too excited, he could go into early labor. Which would suck. Seriously. The one things he missed about the Varia was being able to vent his frustration without consequence but he supposed that maybe he could understand the position his neighbors were in, he himself had no idea what he would paint the nursery, what he would name the baby, where he would buy baby clothes and who the fuck was he meant to ask about changing diapers? He supposed that he could easily look up all that shit on the internet but what about naming the child? He couldn't name it Xanxus because he would sound desperate, he couldn't name it Squalo because that would be weird and he most certainly wasn't naming it after any of the stupid shits he used to call team mates. Maybe the crazy old lady in 23B would be able to come up with something creative, old people are good at that shit.

Squalo got under the covers and rested one hand upon his stomach before drifting off to sleep. Maybe egg-shell blue would look good in the nursery…and with that last thought he dozed off, completely exhausted after a long day filled with baby pains.

**Lol Idk how I managed to write this much in the time I did. :) Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter thingy, I have a feeling that this shall be a very fluffy fic OTL. Drop me a line if you thought it was passable as a story or if you feel I deserve to be shot (I'm a big girl, I can take it-_-) **

**Fuffyloobs**


	2. Chapter 2

Squalo was woken from his peaceful dreams of bloodshed and carnal violence by an awkward, sticky sensation sweeping through his nether regions. He automatically assumed, as most of us would, that he had just had a little '_accident'_ and hobbled towards the bathroom with his wet boxers chafing his thighs. Imagine his utter delight when he discovered that he had not soiled himself but instead was supposedly starting labour as his water had broken...he had to pretend that it wasn't grossing the hell out of him.

He was confused, as most pregnant males would be, as to why he hadn't started contractions yet. Having researched this shit earlier, various websites had claimed that he should be cursing his mother for giving birth to him, her mother for giving birth to her and most of all, his trashy boss for banging him in the first place. Repeatedly. In various places and positions. Squalo abruptly changed his train of thought and tried to get back to the matter at hand. i.e there was a 'thing' that wanted to get out of him, one way or another.

Fearing for the safety of his unborn child (and the cream shagpile carpets) Squalo moved as quickly as possible out of his apartment and to the door of the crazy cat lady who lived opposite him who had happily agreed to drive him to the hospital in return for the 25kg bag of catfood that he had bribed her with.

It took them all of five minutes to get the necessary supplies together, and to make sure that Snowball was locked away, the white menace, before they were in the car and on their way to the hospital.

The birth of Squalo's child passed by like a paticularily bad episode of Grey's Anatomy, complete with the dramatic wheelchair demanding entrance, complicated and painful birth scene that this author was too lazy to describe and the general panic of male childbirth. When he was handed his baby boy hours later, the nurses waited with bated breath for the magical moment between mother (or father) and child...and still waited as they stared silently at each other.

Just as Squalo was about to accuse them of giving him the wrong child a small hand lifted clumsily upwards and hit him straight on the nose. Wincing he cursed the gods as he realised that the little bastard (affectionately nicknamed so) would most probably take after his father. Then he felt like a retard for thinking that it wasn't his child because how many newborns in the hospital would be born with silver hair? Maybe his mental functions had been damaged after many an hour of sharp, metal things being shoved where sharp, metal things should never be shoved. It was a possibility. He didn't know what the kid's eye colour was yet but he had a gut feeling that they would be the same freaky ass red as his other father's.

He listened half-assedly as a nurse explained the basics of childcare and eventually began to drift off, exhausted new mother that he was. His little bundle of joy was passed on to the waiting nurse who smiled in knowing amusement at what the poor man was going to have to suffer. It hadn't escaped her or the other nurses' notice that there hadn't been a father-figure present for the delivery or afterwards. There had been an elderly woman who dropped him off and had promptly left, muttering under her breath about Twinkles and Stripes who had surely "_ruined the yarn by now"_ and that they would have no snuggle time but they wisely decided to ignore her. Hoping that the man would be strong enough she walked away with the baby to have him washed and changed.

* * *

><p>The next two days found Squalo sitting in his apartment enjoying a rare moment of peace before his child would wake up, demanding to be fed, and trying to decide on a name for him. The old lady upstairs had offered no help whatsoever, he refused to present his child with any of the shitty old names she had suggested. How he had ever assumed that old people were good at this shit, he would never know. It wasn't until he had ventured outside of his home for a brief moment and had seen something plastered onto a window display that he was struck with the sudden inspiration for his child's name. Salvatore. Salvatore Superbi Vongola. He could live with that name and there was a high chance that he would not be picked upon on the playground so Salvatore it was.<p>

When Squalo arrived home to his newly named progeny, Salvatore was still fast asleep, his shark mobile tinkling softly in an unexpected gust of wind. He smiled at his son and thanked his lucky stars that he would soon be able to return to his favourite hobby by working for an underground hitman company with no paticular Mafia links. Squalo was hoping to avoid any awkward run-ins while on the job so it seemed best, even if his boss was a bit of a douche.

Of course there was also the fact that he wanted to be able to hack and slash people to his heart's delight without severly decimating the amount od neighbours available to babysit his little bastard that he loved so much. That was useful.

After feeding Salvatore and enjoying a normal, human meal for the first time in a while, he tucked him away and got comfortably settled himself, fully expecting another night's worth of restless sleepand screaming baby. You wouldn't believe the amount of complaints that he recieved from the couple upstairs. Fucking hypocrites. Sighing deeply because killing them would be illegal, he slowly drifted off to sleep only to be woken up two hours later by his child's cries and a surprisingly large variety of cuss words coming from upstairs.

**A/N: Homahgawd I am actually alive! Yeah, this chapter didn't seem as funny as the last one but I hope someone out there found it vaguely amusing -_-.**

**Many thanks to those awesome few who reviewed, you made my day soo much better! And I apologise for the blatant lack of XS goodness but fear not! It shall come!**

**Thanks for reading and stuff :)**

**Fuffyloobs~**


	3. Chapter 3

Xanxus, as is commonly acknowledged, was not someone who was very good with emotions. When he was angry, he set someone on fire. When he was happy...he still set someone on fire. So he was understandably confounded by an unknown feeling that had been destroying him from the inside ever since the shark trash had left him. Sometimes it rendered him unable to enjoy even the finest liquor that the gay trash was forced to go out and get him. Day after day it got progressively worse until he needed a bottle of vodka and two steaks just to get through the morning without setting his office on fire. It was _painful_, unlike anything he was used to before. He could handle the pain of a bullet, nothing a doctor and some pain medication couldn't fix, but _this_, this feeling in his heart didn't go away no matter what he did.

Needless to say he was just about ready to burn down a fucking building full of baby rabbits when he received a file from a piece of trash subordinate that the author deemed unworthy of a name. Inside he found information regarding a hitman business that had taken out a few of the more senior members of the pathetic Tenth's organisation. Must have been quite a few considering that he asked him to 'take care' of them personally. As much as he loathed the idea of doing anything for that pathetic excuse of a boss (by this point you may have come to the conclusion that he no longer loved him...clever you), the chance to vent fustration by killing people who had insulted his family, and by default himself, was too great to ignore.

He smiled slightly as he took out his guns and began polishing them.

* * *

><p>Squalo was, at that point in time, in the middle of making a deadly, vital decision. The pasta in the shape of dinosaurs or the pizza that looked like a smiley face? Both had their positives and negatives but try explaining that to a fussy five year old with no concept of reasoning. He supposed that he shouldn't be rewarding his son with a nice dinner in the first place, he had been called into the principal's office for the sixth time that month. Salvatore had a mean streak as wide as his other father's and it didn't help that the children at school thought they were being clever when they teased him about his eye and hair colour. Squalo merely shrugged, he didn't see the harm in the occasional rough play here and there, as long as his son didn't do any permanent damage.<p>

He decided to give him the the pasta and started to expertly prepare it, whisking around the kitchen that he now knew like the back of his hand. Many a night had been spent in there trying to calm down a fussing toddler that had been unceremoniously plonked down on the marble counter top while his father tried to appease him with food. Smiling at the 'ding' of the microwave that told him it was ready, he made his way to the dining room where his son was happily scribbling a drawing of his day's adventures.

"Hey papa! Look! I drew a picture of Mario's broken nose!" Squalo glanced fondly down at his son who was bouncing up and down in his seat, clearly pleased with his artistic ability. He sighed as he noticed that he had the same little evil smirk as his ex-boss, cute as it was.

"That's a fantastic drawing kiddo." Salvatore beamed, clearly pleased with the affirmation that his drawing skills were as impressive as he had thought they were. His eyes widened comically as his dinner was set down in front of him, little puffs of steam rising from the mixture of bolognaise and quaint little dinosaur shapes.

"Papa" He stated solemnly after leaning in for a closer inspection,"There are dinosaurs in my pasta."

Squalo was momentarily thrown. What was wrong with the fucking dinosaurs? "Yes Sal, there are..." He ground out patiently.

"You didn't kill any to make it did you?" his child questioned, eyes narrowing in suspicion before raising to meet his fathers in a deadly serious, steady gaze.

Squalo tried his hardest to keep a straight face as he explained to his son that no, he was not infact a dinosaur muderer, just a parent who wanted their kid to eat dinner without complaining. Another trait the little bastard inherited from his other father.

After that Salvatore eagerly dug into his meal, talking a mile a minute about his day and gracing his father with the ever delightful sight of half chewed food. Then it was bathtime and they had their usual ritual of trading blows before Squalo managed to wrestle him out of his clothes and into the tub. After about twenty minutes of sinking toys in the bath and staging a legendary water battle between a shark and a one eyed crocodile, he was squeaky clean and another fight ensued when he was put into his Superman pyjamas. Next came a bedtime story. Squalo would go on and on, telling slightly more child suitable versions of his various exploits in the mafia. He would leave and Salvatore would stare at his shark mobile until he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about one day being as strong and cool as his papa.

When he was absolutely sure that Salvatore was asleep, Squalo began to get ready for his night job, pulling on the ridiculous leather outfit that he was certain the computer geeks from the data department had suggested to management purely for shits and giggles and for the chance to get revenge on those who considered them less important (i.e the field workers like Squalo). Tonight he was required to stalk some mafia chump to a warehouse where he would meet up with his team and kill him and anyone unfortunate enough to be with him at the time.

After checking in with the cat freak opposite from him, who in turn promised to check up on his son every now and then (not that Squalo hadn't taught him how to wield a large variety of mostly illegal weapons by now, but it didn't hurt to be careful), he hopped into his fancy car that any self-respecting hitman owned and was speeding off to his destination, sword hand twitching on the steering wheel every now and then.

The ride was relativley short but Squalo was put on edge when there was no sight of his target anywhere. Making an executive decision, he swerved through the city centre and made his way to the warehouses on the edge of town. He could just meet up with his team and ambush the prey when he got there.

Imagine his surprise then, when he found that not only had his target been viciously beaten to death by the time he has swiftly entered the run down warehouse, his entire team lay burnt to an almost unrecognisable crisp in front of him, his only way of knowing they were his own men being the same tacky suit that he himself was forced into. Instantly on gaurd, Squalo almost had a heart attack when he saw something stirring in the shadows as he scanned the area with his keen eyes. He raised his sword to protect himself, tensed in the anticipation of a fight, muscles contracted and taught. He almost had a heart attack though, when the slowly emerging shadow became more distinguishable as it advanced towards him.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

* * *

><p>Xanxus smirked internally as he observed the slightly catatonic shark trash before him.<p>

"Its been a long time trash" Still no response.

Xanxus stalked angrily towards him and leaned close to his face, a small frown gracing his otherwise perfect features as that oh so familiar unnamed feeling ate away at his insides once more, his heart aching. He could feel the strained puffs of air escaping Squalo's mouth on his own and for reasons entirely beyond him he just let go and trusted his insticts take over, pulling his ex-subordinate closer by the collar and kissing him.

And what a kiss it was. As soon as their lips met Squalo threaded his fingers into his hair, giving 100 percent back as they angrily clashed their tongues together with the same violent passion that always occured when the two of them were in two feet of each other. Be it with screaming and the throwing of inanimate objects or hungry kisses and harsh touching, the two of them always expressed their emotions in the most extreme way possible, leaving most people in a two mile radius either deaf or severely mentally scarred. Xanxus felt himself getting lost in the familiar feel of those hips underneath his palms when a not so subtle right hook jarred him back to reality and he was met with a traumatised looking Squalo who paled, spun around swiftly and ran out of the warehouse entrance at light speed.

Xanxus didn't even think about it as he sped after him out into the dark night.

* * *

><p><em>Nonononononononono. This is baaaaad.<em> Squalo was practially hyperventilating as he ran through the maze of streets, not even aware of the heavy footsteps pounding after him. Everything he had worked for, the past _six_ years of convincing himself that Xanxus meant nothing to him and creating a safe home for Sal, they meant nothing after _one_ kiss. One measly kiss that reminded him of everything that they had once had. One kiss that reminded him of how he hadn't been loved back and why he had left in the first place. One kiss that had tears streaming down his face as he dashed up ths stairs to his apartment, wondering why he felt so damn _miserable_.

He fumbled with the key as he tried to unlock the door, tears marring his vision, and his knees nearly gave out with relief when he heard the telltale click of the door unlocking. He crossed the threshold and was about to turn around and slam the door shut when a small head connected with his stomach, glancing down he saw a scared looking pair of watery red eyes gazing back up at him.

"P-papa! Papa, I woke up and you weren't here!" A terrified looking Salvatore hugged his father's knees, relieved to have him here.

Squalo's heartbeat calmed down, his paternal instincts kicking in as he dried his son's eyes and held him close, blissfully unaware of a third party looking in on the heart warming scene. "Papa had to work late tonight kiddo, didn't mean to scare you."

"I love you Papa" Sal declared boldly, his little hands scruching the leather of his pants. Squalo's lips parted, ready to give the almost automatic response when he was rudely cut off by a voice coming from the still open doorway.

"Trash...what the fuck is this?"

**A/N: ohonhonhonhonhonhon, evil ending is evil :P, sooooooo, what do you guys think? A wee bit more serious than I'm used to but at least the plot is going somewhere -_-**

**Lots of love and stuff **

**Fuffyloobs**

**P.S thanks go to all those wonderful people who reviewed, hugs for all of you, but a super hug goes to yuuky10012 who took the time to give me some ideas they had, thanks bro!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Soooooooo, I know one or two of you guys wanted jealous!Xanxus to think the child wasn't his but, as much as I myself would love for that to happen, the kid has red eyes. Xanxus has to be severely mentally stunted to not make connections ('sides, Squalo _told_ him that he was pregnant) so sorry to disappoint but its not happening -_- thanks for providing valuable suggestions though! It made me very happy that you guys actually have ideas for this fic ;A; love y'all so much. I think this chapter moved a bit too fast but my trusted companion (Lawlipops13) disagreed with me. Let's see what you lovely creatures think :3**

Squalo jolted awake in his bed, extremely confused. The last thing he remembered was holding his son tightly as he had met the gaze of a pair of hostile red eyes. Eyes that looked confused for the first time that he could remember in his entire time of knowing them. Eyes that, dare he even think it, looked oddly hopeful, like something he had wanted for a long time was _finally_ within his reach.

Scoffing at the notion of someone like Xanxus even having emotions like that and shaking away the sleepy memories of the previous night, he hurriedly threw off his duvet and sprinted out of his room, fully intent on kicking Xanxus' ass if he had laid so much as a finger on Sal while he had been incapacitated. He halted outside the lounge however, when he heard two very familiar voices holding a whispered conversation.

Sticking his head around the corner, he saw Xanxus and Salvatore glaring at each other while Sal slowly pushed a bright red truck back and forth on the plush carpet, eyes never leaving the unfamiliar man sprawled on the couch in front of him. He was ready to go in there, guns ablazin' , and stop any potentially dangerous confrontation but stopped when he actually paid attention to what was being said.

"Papa loves me the mostest!" Sal announced smugly as the truck made a vicious turn, smirking at the intruder.

"Don't think so brat, the trash loves me the most, he just doesn't know it yet..." Squalo's jaw nearly dropped when he realised that his ex-boss, a full grown adult, was having a childish argument with their five year old son over who he _loved _more. It was even more amusing because they were both taking it so seriously, each determined to prove the other wrong.

"Nuh-uh, how can he love you more, he spends waaaay more time with me." Sal abandoned his truck and stretched out his arms to emphasize his point, but quickly lowered them again when the annoying man before him frowned menacingly as he craned forward to glare at him closer.

"That may be true mini-trash, but I plan on spending much more time with him soon." Sal pouted and threw his truck straight at Xanxus, deciding that the best way to win was through violence. Squalo took this as his cue to make his presence known and cleared his throat as he stepped into the room. They separated quickly and Xanxus gracefully rose from the couch and advanced towards him.

"Nice to see you've rejoined the land of the living trash." A warm arm was placed over his shoulder and his boss was suddenly way too fucking close for comfort. Squalo barely avoided showing visible signs of discomfort as his heart sped up almost to the point of bursting. Xanus' face remained emotionless as usual as he lightly shoved Squalo towards the direction of his bedroom.

"You and the mini-trash need to start packing anyway." Squalo's heels dragged as an imaginary record screeched to a halt in his head and he turned to face him, left eye twitching ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry..._what_?" He was completely gobsmacked, wondering if he had even heard the man correctly. If he was suggesting what he thought he was...he had better not be.

"Has the past six years turned you into a stupid shark trash instead of just plain shark trash? Obviously you and the kid are getting your asses back to the Varia mansion." He casually declared, his simple words once again completely changing Squalo's life without any consideration for how he would feel about them. Did he not remember telling him to get rid of it? Was he honestly that emotionally stunted that he couldn't see how much his words affected him?

"Fuck you asshat, I'm not going back to that-" Whatever brilliant response he had formulated was interrupted by those same goddamn lips that had a habit of assaulting his own.

"Listen trash, I'm only going to say this once so you'd better remember it for the rest of your fucking life." Was Xanxus going to really do what Squalo thought he was? Oh shit. He was.

"M'fuckinsorry." And he did. Squalo was probably the first person to ever hear those words from him and would most probably be the last. He felt betrayed by the way his heart swelled with emotion and all he wanted to do was beat the man before him black and blue for being so infuriatingly _stupid_ yet so ridiculously lovable. He settled instead for kissing him back for all he was worth and then crying uncontrollably as he cuddled into the warm body that he had missed so much.

* * *

><p>To Xanxus' credit he just held him quietly as he let out all that emotion, burying his head into the silver hair that always smelled like mint and was always far too soft. That feeling in his gut moved through to his heart, clenching it as he tried to handle the onslaught of emotion that he wasn't used to. He glanced over Squalo's shoulder and saw Salvatore looking up at them, red eyes filled with curiosity.<p>

It must have been instinct that made him let go of Squalo and allow Sal to run in between them before wrapping his arms around them. He was surprised when he felt a small pair of arms winding around his knees and unintentionally tightened his grip on his family, finally feeling the churning in his insides replaced with a warm glow that spread throughout and made him feel lighter than he had ever remembered feeling before.

* * *

><p>Two hours later found Squalo rushing about, trying to cram as many things as possible into a suitcase as his brain tried in vain to process what had happened in a space of fifteen minutes. He was returning. He had a family. He was loved. It was positively dizzying.<p>

**A/N: Yeeeaah, not sure 'bout this one -_-. Too late though~ Until the next chapter,**  
><strong>Fuffyloobs 3<strong>

**P.S Does anyone think I should expand this to two chapters?**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well. This is awkwardly late. Hope those few lovelies that have the heart to forgive me enjoy :) Warning: Unusually sappy even by my standards. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love y'all so much it hurtzzzz T_T

Has anyone ever endured a very lengthy car ride with an irritable homicidal rage monster and a child with an unbelievably short attention span? No? Squalo didn't fucking recommend it. They had been zooming along the Italian countryside for a small eternity and there were only so many rounds of "I spy" one could play before their head made repeated contact with the shiny dashboard in front of them.

"I spy something beginning with 't'." Xanxus deadpanned, eyes tracing the familiar scenery while he kept his foot flat on the accelerator.

"Let me guess. It's trash." Squalo was just about ready to give him another taste of his right hook, innocent (dream on Squalo) child in the back be damned! He had 'spied' trash for every turn he had gone in the past three hours and even Sal was beginning to get exasperated. And he was fucking five!

"Screw you Papa, I'm taking your turn!" Sal ignored the scathing look both his parents threw his way and looked out the window.

Squalo had been surprised that Salvatore had taken so well to having another parent show up out of the blue. When he had explained who Xanxus was to the confused child, he was busy stuffing his entire wardrobe into a distinctly mafia-esque duffel bag. Sal had merely sulked for a few minutes, refusing to be associated with the annoying man in the lounge, but he hadn't thrown a tantrum.

Actually, he had used a much stronger word than 'annoying' but Squalo assumed that he had picked it up from one of his few friends and brushed it off.

Right. Sal probably wouldn't see his friends ever again...hell, he was young, he had probably forgotten they existed already. He had already declared that since he now had two parents Squalo would be 'mama' because of his flowing locks. Squalo had to take a deep breath and remind himself that Sal didn't know any better because he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, his masculinity further degraded by the loveable ball of energy he called his own.

Personally, he thought Xanxus didn't really care what his son called him but he could see a small twitch that threatened to turn into an actual smile when Sal acknowledged him. That small smile in turn would leave Squalo with a feeling synonymous to defeating another swordsman to maintain his title. Having a family was turning him into such a marshmallow.

"I spy something beginning with 'c'!" Sal's voice was high pitched with excitement and jolted him out of his reverie.

He blanched slightly when he saw the ever familiar Varia castle-like mansion that they were zooming towards. Sure, he had readily agreed to come back but it only just dawned on him what he would be returning to.

Bel would probably try to stick him with one of his gay little knives for leaving them, Levi would probably die from jealousy because his precious boss had gone traipsing around most of Southern Italy just to look for one man and Lussuria. Oh God. Lussuria would smother them to death upon sight. Mammon would...Mammon was no longer with them and Xanxus hadn't told him much about the new guy.

They pulled up onto the gravel driveway in front of a rather imposing set of stone stairs and marble archway. Some nameless lackeys rushed forward to open their doors and carry their copious amounts of luggage inside. Xanxus gracefully emerged from the driver's seat, looking every bit the badass boss that Squalo knew him to be, attendants visibly shaking at his very face.

The familiar image was ruined however, by a smaller figure clumsily removing itself out of the back seat and rushing to his side before it kicked him in the shin and raced back to where Squalo was standing. Squalo had to suppress a chuckle as Sal clung to him when he began to ascend the numerous steps to the heavy oak doors, his bravado disappearing as the daunting entrance neared. Kids were funny that way he supposed.

He dramatically swung the doors forward, child on hip, and stalked into the foyer where the rest of the varia were gathered waiting. All eyes flew to Sal and there was the awkward silence to end all awkward silences in the history of ever.

"Squ-chan...is that...what I think it is?" Lussuria broke the silence as he hesitantly walked forward to the ex-commander.

"Yes gay trash." Squalo jumped as Xanxus' hand came out of nowhere and placed itself on his shoulder. Cue the blush. Bel looked strangely amused as Squalo's face burned brighter when the other one was placed on his waist.

"Salvatore, meet your Papa's friends. They're all a little odd-" someone in the room snorted "-but they're kind of family too." Salvatore brought his head up from Squalo's shoulder and observed all of the room's occupants.

A blonde man with ridiculously long bangs stepped forward, dragging an apathetic green haired man with him.

"I'm the prince and this is froggy, nice to meet you mini-shark." This was followed by an obnoxious laugh. Salvatore was unsure what to think of these strange people surrounding him. Where on earth had his Mama brought him?

*line break*

After a few hours of catching up and general explanations, Salvatore sat in a large bed somewhere in the castle. Mama had forced him into his pyjamas and he was very ready to have his bedtime story and go to sleep.

The door creaked open but instead of his Mama, his recently acquired Papa stalked in.

"Mini-trash, I'm here to tell you a "bedtime story"." His Papa looked like he was just about ready to kill something so Sal decided it was in his best interests to quiet down and listen.

"So...fuck...there was this...shark, once upon a time..." Sal tried very hard not to roll his eyes at his father's storytelling abilities or lack thereof and stifled a giggle at the naughty word. Mama always took away his fire engine when he used that word, it would be interesting to see if Papa would get in trouble too.

He settled down and listened at the highly improvised story of a fighting shark that Xanxus was trying to spin. Eventually his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep, drooling on the fine silk sheets.

*another line break*

Xanxus was really trying his best. After having to go from ruthlessly violent to father behaviour, he wasn't sure where he stood anymore. His world had done a 180 in the five seconds it took to lay eyes on the child that was a clear mixture of the shark and him. He wasn't quite able to wrap his head around the fact that the child snuggling into the ridiculously large bed was made up of half of his very own DNA. And that the other half belonged to the one person who had always been by his side.

Sighing, he switched off the light and quietly shut the door to Salvatore's temporary bedroom. His heart gave a small jump when Squalo cleared his throat from the shadows and he whirled around to face him. He had one slender eyebrow arched, a mirror image of the same look his child gave him as he tried to tell a passable bedtime story.

"Is he asleep yet?" Squalo moved closer and placed his hand on the door knob.

"He's fast asleep." Xanxus was certain they wouldn't hear a peep out of the mini-trash 'til sunrise, as he had learnt that morning when he was woken on the couch at 5a.m by a Lego to the nose.

Squalo sighed and retracted his hand. Hesitantly he walked over to Xanus.

"So...if Sal is staying in my room...are we-" He never even had the chance to finish. "What do you think trash?" Xanxus smirked as he pulled his shark to their bedroom. They had some catching up to do.

A/N: soooooooo yes, hope this was okay :) I felt it was very short but c'est la vie /:

Lots of love

TehF-Dog


End file.
